She Wolf
by Blackfang64
Summary: Based around the manga Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu. Shizuru begins her first day at a new school but after encountering the She Wolf Natsuki, will she survive the horrors that await her? OOC's and multiple pairings, chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ah, taking a break from my other two stories as my betas haven't gotten back to me yet so I wrote this up. I got the idea from a manga I read so most of the credit goes to the manga, though this is a story and not an oneshot so yeah. Anyways hope you like it. **

**Note: this story will be following different characters and their story. Just two for now so don't get too confused. **

**Chapter 1 **

_Wow, it's bigger then I thought it would be. _

The honey brunette girl stood there quietly as her eyes ran up to the tip of the building before scanning back down.

_On the brochure it looks so small but right now, I'm filled with joy. _

Smiling happily she walked to the front gate as she stopped at the sign that hanged on the wall next to the gate.

'_Fuka Girls Academy', the name says it all. _

Turning her attention elsewhere she walked through the gate as her eyes lit up like a light bulb. Everywhere she turned the school was filled with girls of all ages. She continued down the path as she observed the other students that she passed by.

_They look so happy, finally a school where… they're not here. _

The tapping at her foot interrupted her thoughts as she looked down to see a red ball sitting happily at her foot. "Hey, over here!" called out a voice. The honey brunette girl turned her head to the source of the voice as she saw a girl with brown hair waving to her.

She bent down as she grasped the ball in her hand as looked at it intently. Looking up she headed to the girl as she put on a smile. She looked to see that the girl was not alone as a girl with dark greyish hair stood confidently next to her.

"Here you go" the honey brunette said as she handed the ball to the brunette. The girl smiled as she looked into the honey brunette's eyes.

"Hm you must be a new student, correct?" asked the girl with grey hair as she smiled playfully.

"Ara yes, my name is Shizuru Fujino" Shizuru replied as she gave the two girls a quick bow.

"I'm Chie Harada, editor and chief of the Fuka daily newspaper, the pleasure is mine" Chie spoke out as she greeted the girl.

"I'm Aoi Senou, it's nice to meet you" Aoi said as she smiled cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chie and Aoi" Shizuru said as she smiled happily.

"Hm your accent, I'd say you came from Kyoto, right?" Chie asked as she looked at Shizuru with a curious look.

"Why yes I did, I just transferred here today" Shizuru replied as she nodded.

"Hm, a new student eh? Well we must show you around then" Chie suggested as she held her hand up high. "This way"

Shizuru nodded as she walked off with Aoi and Chie towards the school building. Shizuru walked through the halls as the sound of cheerful laughter and happy smiles could fill her mind.

_This school is so amazing, everyone looks so happy, the lockers look so pretty and… I think I'm in heaven. _

"And the bathrooms are located here, down the hallways and between the F and H block areas, kay?" Chie asked as she looked back at the distracted Shizuru. Shizuru's mind snapped back into reality as she nodded in reply, trying to look like she was listening.

The group came to a stop causing Shizuru to see what the hold up was. Chie stood there with a blank stare as her eyes were fixed on something. Aoi followed Chie's line of eyesight as it was focused on a group of 2nd year middle school girls.

"Oh no…" Aoi said as here eyes were widened in fear. Aoi quickly looked back over at Chie as the girl was smiling happily.

"KAWAII!" Chie screamed as she ran over to the group of girls. The girls looked to see Chie running towards them with open arms and her eyes were strangely shaped like love hearts.

"Ahhh, it's the womanizer!" the girls screamed as they began to run.

"Wait, come back my pretties!" Chie yelled as she ran after them.

Shizuru merely blinked as Chie disappeared off into the distance. After the dust settled Aoi let out a sigh. "I must apologize, Chie has… a thing for younger girls, and she's often known as 'the womanizer', she's hard to control" Aoi said as she brought her hand up to her face. Shizuru reached over as she patted the girl on the back gently.

_Hm, strange girl, that Chie, better keep a good eye on her. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew gently against the girl's face as she stared at the building that stood before her. "Hey Yukino, come on!" called out a voice. The brunette blinked as she let out a sigh before taking a step forward.

_This school, I suppose its home to some, but to me it's a death trap. The school's not dangerous or anything, it's just the inhabitant that dwells around the school is what scares me most. _

Yukino shook her head as she looked over at the jet black haired girl that ran up to. "Come on Yukino, we're going to be late for class" the girl said as she tugged on Yukino's arm.

"Coming Mikoto" Yukino replied as she began walking. Mikoto smiled cheerfully as she dashed off knocking over a few girls that got into her way.

_Mikoto is a strange girl, she is often referred to as a cat by the way she acts and looks. We're good friends as she has known me since kindergarten. She often has a tendency to become attached to her Onee-sama. _

Yukino walked quietly before checking her watch.

_Oh no, it's almost time I must hurry before she… _

"Yu-ki-no!" called out a girl as she grabbed Yukino. Yukino's eyes widened in fear as she felt her body being pulled in, as two warm hands groped onto her chest. Yukino let out a groan as the hands fondled around her chest area. Yukino pushed the hands away as she quickly moved away from the girl.

Yukino turned around as she covered her chest before taking a look upon the girl that did that to her. The blonde haired girl stood there smiling in triumph as her pink eyes were filled with a scent of lust.

_Haruka Suzushiro, 3__rd__ year high schooler. She is the thing I fear most here. She is known amongst those who have been victims of her groping as a woman who lusts for one thing, your chest. She has groped more breasts then girl who has a year's worth of shoes in her wardrobe. _

"Good morning Yukino, nice to see your chest as firm as usual" Haruka greeted as she squeezed her fists in. Yukino began to sweat as she took a step back.

"Haruka, why do you always grope people's chests?" Yukino asked as her voice was filled with a touch of softness and fear.

"Simple, they're so soft and heavenly. One can never get enough of a girl chest, speaking of which…" Haruka replied as she turned her attention to he girls that were watching. "I must inspect everyone else's chests now!" Haruka yelled as she dashed off.

Yukino stood in shock and horror as one by one Haruka clinged onto a girl's chest.

_It's just sick, and yet why do I feel like this? _

Shaking the thought away, Yukino ran inside as the bell rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru stood there quietly as she looked around at the people before her. She turned her attention to the flamed haired teacher that stood behind her desk. "Class we have a new student with us today" the woman said as she issued for Shizuru to speak.

"Hello, I'm Fujino Shizuru. Pleased to meet you all" Shizuru said as she gave a quick bow to the class. The students began to murmur as Shizuru smiled innocently.

"Be friendly to her everyone. Shizuru you can take a seat at the open seat near the back" the teacher said as she pointed over at an empty seat that sat in the back row. Shizuru walked gracefully down the isle between then two columns as the sound of whispering and muttering passed by her.

_The atmosphere feels so friendly here; I think I'm really going to enjoy my first day of school here. _

Shizuru stopped on the spot as she felt her hand being held onto by someone. She looked to her left to find a girl with raven blue hair and emerald eyes staring at her hungrily. Shizuru felt her body freeze on the spot as she felt like the girl had put a spell on her.

Shizuru let out a shriek as the girl pulled her down as she brought Shizuru's face close to hers. "Hunh… not bad…. I have to say you look quiet cute" the girl whispered as she licked her lips. Shizuru felt her body beginning to shake as the comment echoed around in her head.

The girl released her as she stood up. "But your body, its looks so…. hot, I'd say 85/57/82 from the top down. You look so like my type" the girl said she scanned up and down Shizuru's body. A smile grew on her face as she leaned over. "I've decided, I'm going to make you my girl!"

Reaching over she pulled Shizuru in by the shoulder as she brought the girl's face close to hers. "Nice to meet you Shizuru" the girl said as she silenced the girl with a firm powerful kiss. The students gasped as they watched the scene that unfolded before them.

_Whaaaaaa?!?!!!?!?! What's she doing to me……? _

Shizuru collapsed onto the ground breaking the kiss as the girl looked down at her. "Oh. She died, is my technique is that good?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

_For my first day so far, I think I'm not going to enjoy it. _

**TBC….. **

**Omake: **

**Everyone: ………… **

**Author: What? **

**Shizuru: This… don't you think it's a little out of character? **

**Author: What do you mean? **

**Haruka: She means as in why am I seen as a pervert of sorts? **

**Natsuki: Why am I the lusty one, isn't that Shizuru's job? **

**Aoi: Am I going out with a paedophile? **

**Chie: ~womanizer, womanizer, I'm a womanizer~**

**Yukino: Are those even the lyrics? **

**Shizuru: Actually I like the idea of a lustful Natsuki, can I trade Natsuki for that one? **

**Natsuki: Oh no you don't, you fell in love with me and only me, and you're not having any other girl as long as I'm around! **

**Shizuru: NAT-SU-KI IS SO CUTE!!!!!!!!! (Pounces onto Natsuki) **

**Midori: Hey can I come in? **

**Author: Sure join the err fun….**

**Midori: Say, am I in this fic? **

**Author: Er yeah, you're the teacher **

**Midori: Yay! **

**Yukino: Does Haruka really have to do that to me? **

**Author: Don't worry it's only in the fic, not the Omake **

**Everyone: Omake? **

**Author: I've said too much, bye! (Runs off) **

**Everyone: Get back here! (Chases after author)**

**End of Omake **

**Author: And there you have it, chapter one. The characters may seem a bit out of character but this is the idea of putting the characters in an opposite personality, or in this case something they would never usually do. Sorry if the first chapter was a little short, but it will get better. Hehe, thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter two as you'll find out what happens next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Wow, I didn't expect to get this many reviews, thank you to all. I apologise for not updating sooner but I had exams and now I'm catching up with some school work, I'll try to update once a week. I apologise if people thought the characters were OOC but it's always the same old for stories characters being the same, I say let Natsuki have a turn of making Shizuru run for her life. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or the manga Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu. **

**Chapter 2 **

_No… please, stop_….._ please_….. stop…..

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes as she took in the rays of sunlight that shined in through the window. The sound of birds singing happily ringed in her ears as she closed her eyes.

_It must've just been a dream, a really horrible dream… _

"Hm, so you're awake?" asked a voice as it startled Shizuru. Shizuru opened her eyes as she sat up to see a woman with purple hair looking at her. Shizuru took the second to scan around the room as it didn't seem familiar.

_This… isn't my room, where_…....

"W-where am I?" Shizuru asked as she rubbed her head feeling a small lump at the back of her head.

"You're in the infirmary, that's where, and I must say I'm surprised your still able to think" the nurse replied as she walked over to Shizuru. "It seems you collapsed earlier today right after you transferred here"

"C-collapsed? Then does that mean…" Shizuru stopped as she tried to get her mind back in one place. "That everything I went through was just a dream right?"

"Hm I wish it were, but I'm afraid all of what happened was true, this is no dream" the nurse replied as she crossed her arms.

_If it wasn't a dream then_….

Shizuru's eyes widened in fear as she placed her hands over her mouth trying to get rid of the unfortunate event out of her mind.

"Natsuki Kuga…." the nurse spoke as she broke Shizuru out of her denial. "That's her name; she's the one who did that to you. Tall, dark blue hair, perfect figure, and emerald green eyes that sums up her look but…"

"She's no normal girl as you saw, she preys on helpless girls, once she's found herself a target, she's a dangerous girl. Most girl's in the school fear her as they give her the nickname 'She Wolf' a name that sends fear into those who look into her eyes" the nurse stopped as she looked over to see Shizuru sitting there as her eyes filled with fear and horror as every word was sending chills down the girl's spine.

"I'm sorry if this scared you but you must know that this girl is dangerous and she will do whatever it takes to get her prey" the nurse finished as she breathed in.

"If she's such a dangerous person… then why haven't people got her controlled or something?" Shizuru asked as she leaned over on the bed.

"Funny thing, yes the school authorities are aware of her actions and doings however her mother is part of the board of directors for this school, we're pretty much helpless against her" the nurse replied as she scratched her head.

"If this is so, then I don't know why I bothered transferring here in the first place to an 'all girl's school'" Shizuru asked as she shook her head repeatedly.

"Hm speaking of which, why did you transfer here? I usually don't see transfer students enrolling around this time of year" the nurse asked as she uncrossed her arms as she looked at the girl with a questioning look.

Shizuru felt her body tensing as her neck began to sweat. "U-m no rea-son, yeah" Shizuru replied nervously as she pushed the sheet covers away. "I-I think I'll go back to class now, I'm feeling much better now, thank you" Shizuru said as she dashed out of bed to the door picking up her school bag along the way. She gave a quick bow before hurrying out of the door leaving a confused nurse blinking.

"Hm, maybe it's best that I don't interfere" the nurse said as she walked away over to her desk. Pulling her chair out she sat down quietly as she turned her attention to the window. "I know your there, Midori"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki stood there leaning against the tree, her arms crossed and her hair drifting with the wind's breeze. "So, you killed the new girl, that right?" asked as voice.

"Hmph, not exactly, at least they told me she was still living" Natsuki replied as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She looked up to see a girl with flamed hair and lime green eyes hanging from the tree branch by her legs curled around the branch.

"Cous, you've got to learn something…" the girl paused as she waited for Natsuki's response.

"Oh and what's that Nao?" Natsuki asked as she glared at the girl.

"That girls are like delicate flowers and you gotta get into their pants" Nao replied as she laughed causing Natsuki to smile.

"Hm, don't you think I know that?" Natsuki asked rudely as she pushed away a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well I don't know about you, but with that new girl around things are going to get a lot more interesting" Nao said as she loosened her grip with her legs as she stretched out her arms grabbing on the branch below her swinging off it and landing on the ground with ease.

"Yeah, but she's mine Nao" Natsuki growled as she held her fist at Nao.

"Yeah, yeah I know geez I can still remember the last time I hit on one of your fascinations" Nao replied as she rubbed her hand gently against the back of her neck. "Later She Wolf"

Natsuki watched as Nao walked away with style as the girl swayed her hips to the sides.

_He, that girl's gonna ask for it one day. Oh well as long as she has her person, she won't touch my meal, speaking of which… _

Natsuki's nose twitched as her eyes shot over at a certain honey brunette wondering nervously in the distance. "I think I feel in the mood for a something sweet and fresh" Natsuki said as she licked her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know your there, Midori"

A flamed haired woman poked her head out through the opened doorway as she smiled nervously. "Aw man, busted" Midori said as she scratched her head. "Hey Youko, I know your working and all but I thought you might like a soda" Midori asked as she held up two soda cans.

"Well I'm not busy at the moment so sure" Youko replied as she turned her chair around. Midori chucked a can to Youko as she caught it in both hands while Midori made her way over to a chair that sat at the end of the bed.

"So, what's up?" Midori asked as she took a seat while opening her can.

"Well you should know your student did collapse in your classroom after all" Youko replied as she smiled. Midori smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-yeah I guess…"

"Hm, another one, eh?" Youko asked a she looked at Midori with firm look.

"Yeah, poor girl, her first day and she meets Natsuki of all people, things are going to be rough for her now" Midori replied as she lay back taking a sip from her drink.

"From the girl's perspective, she's the one who will suffer most, maybe it's best you seat the girl as far away from Natsuki as possible" Youko took a sip from her drink as she closed her eyes.

The shaking of the ground and the rising noise of screams began to grow as Midori and Youko looked towards the door. Midori shot onto her feet as she rushed to the door. She came to a halt in her spot as a stampede of girls stormed past her screaming leaving a trail of destruction behind them.

Once the stampede stopped Midori looked around the door to see Chie running down the hall with open arms. "Come back, Chie loves you all!"

A sweat drop dripped down Midori's head as her eye twitched. Closing the door a blank look was left on her face as she turned to Youko. Youko let out a soft chuckle as Midori fixed her face up.

"Chie's at it again?" Youko asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, it's getting worse everyday, first there's one stampede the next day it's the whole school and then…" Midori stopped as she put a foot on the seat.

"The world" Midori finished as she held her fist up high. Awkward silence filled the room as a gush of wind blew by. Midori and Youko burst into fits of laughter as they clenched onto their stomachs.

"You haven't changed at all Midori" Youko said as she calmed down looking over at the flame haired woman.

"Yeah, well some old habits die hard" Midori replied as she calmed down as well before looking over at the clock. "Shoot, I better get going or I'll be late for the pizza rolls at the cafeteria" Midori rushed over to the door before turning head back. "See you later Youko, hope we can chat again soon" and with that she left room.

Youko sat there smiling as she looked out at the window. "Hm, just like old times, but I wonder…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukino wondered down the hall as she looked side to side with a worrying look. "I know she's near, but when will she attack?" Yukino muttered softly to herself.

"You say something Yukino?" Mikoto asked as she looked up at the brunette. Yukino shook her head as she looked down at the shorter girl.

"N-no nothing, don't worry" Yukino replied nervously as she tried to hide her emotions. Mikoto shrugged her shoulders as Yukino let out a small sigh of relief. Mikoto turned her attention to a busty orange haired girl as she smiled in joy.

"Mai!!!" Mikoto yelled as she ran towards the girl. Mai turned around to find a young girl crashing on top of her burying her head in her chest.

"Mikoto, it's good to see you too, but could you stop doing that?" Mai asked as she looked down at the younger snuggling happily in chest.

"Aw but your chest is so soft and fluffy" Mikoto replied as she smiled happily. A blush grew on Yukino's face as she changed her eye direction away from the two girls to elsewhere. Yukino froze in her tracks as she smelt something.

_This scent, Sunset Heat, oh no she's not far, must hide quickly… _

Yukino panicked as she looked around for a spot to hide. Her eyes came across a sign on a door that said janitor's closet as Yukino rejoiced. Sneaking away she made her way to the door. She reached to the doorknob as in luck it was open. She opened the door slightly as she slipped in closing it behind her. She pressed the lock button on the door knob as she let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness. Sure is dark in here though, now where's that light switch? _

She moved her hands around the wall as she kept feeling for a small lump. Finding it with her fingers she flicked the switch as the light came on blinding her for a few seconds before adjusting to the light. Yukino froze as she felt her skin tingling as she felt the warmness of a pair of eyes staring at her.

_Oh shit_….

"Yay, Yukino breasts" Haruka cried out in joy as she clomped onto Yukino's chest. Yukino let out a scream as she tried to fight her way out. Haruka circled her hands around the girl's chest as Yukino struggled to get out the girl's grip. Yukino reached over to doorknob only to be pulled back by Haruka making the doorknob out of her reach.

Mikoto stood outside in the hall looking around for Yukino. "Are you coming Mikoto?" Mai asked as she looked at the younger girl.

"Yeah, coming" Mikoto replied as she ran after the older girl. The sound of protests and screams echoed out of the janitor's closet as the sounds came from one source, Yukino.

_Why me?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru walked nervously down the halls as she held her hand intently with a sense of fear and nervousness drenched on her face.

_I know she's around here, I can feel the fear coming upon me. _

Shizuru's thoughts were disturbed as she looked in front of her to see a cloud of dust in the distance coming towards her. Shizuru leaned forward as tried to get a better picture of the source of the dust. The ground began to shake as Shizuru got a better picture and it wasn't good news.

_Stampede!!!!!!!! _

Shizuru tried to mover her feet but the fear had taken its toll as she could hardly move her legs.

_Come on legs, move! _

The stampede got closer as the ground shook violently and the screams of girls filled her mind.

MOVE!!!!

Looking to see the stampede only a few metres away she braced herself for the stampede as she shielded herself with her arms covering her face in an 'x' position and her head bent down. She felt a tug on her arm as she felt her body being pulled out of harms way.

The thunderous foot steps ringed heavily in her ears as the shaking of the ground put the girl in an uneasy mood. She felt something wrapped around her as the feeling of security made it's way into her making her feel a bit at ease.

The stampede had faded away as the silence of the halls and girls chattering filled the air. Shizuru felt her body calming down as her mind began to function again.

_Let's see, arms still functioning, legs still working and rest of body still intact. I'm alive, hooray! _

"Are you alright?" asked a calm voice as it disturbed Shizuru from her thoughts. Shizuru opened her eyes as she lowered her arms down and raised her head up. She was met by a pair of purple eyes and a warm scent of aroma as she stared at the girl before her.

_She's beautiful, but who is she? _

"Y-yeah, I think s-so…" Shizuru replied nervously as a bit of the incident was still in her mind. Shizuru looked down as she saw the girl's arms wrapped around her firmly. "Ummm…"

"Oh sorry, I was just…" the girl said as she removed her arms from the Kyoto girl. "I'm Marguerite Tomoe, nice to meet you" Tomoe greeted as she offered Shizuru her hand.

Shizuru smiled warmly as she shook the girl's hand. "Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you too"

The loud bang made the girl's flinch as they looked over to where the sound had come from. Shizuru looked over to see Chie lying on the ground with a huge bump on her head and Aoi standing there with a frying pan in her hand. Tomoe and Shizuru raised in eye brow as Aoi looked over at them.

"Hey Shizuru, hey Tomoe" Aoi called out as she reached down dragging Chie along as she made her way over to them.

Shizuru stood there blinking as she was still confused on what was going on. "Chie caused another stampede did she?" Tomoe asked as she looked down at the out cold girl.

"Yeah, this is the third one this week, I swear I need to get her on a leash or something" Aoi replied as she rested her hands on her hips. Shizuru's stomach growled as Tomoe and Aoi looked at her causing her to let out a blush.

"Hungry are we, don't worry let's go get something to eat" Aoi said as she began walking off dragging the out cold Chie along the hall floor. Tomoe followed after as Shizuru looked to the side of her. She stared out at the window as there was a hint of fear upon her.

_I swear she was… no I must be seeing things. _

Shrugging her shoulders she hurried along as she caught up with Tomoe and Aoi.

Natsuki stood outside at the window as she licked her lips as her eyes trailed off as the brunette disappeared out of range. "So is there a bit of competition?" Natsuki brought her hand up as she opened her hand out wide. "But rest assure that the girl is mine and those who try to win her heart will have to get through me first" and with that she clenched her fist.

**TBC… **

**Translation for Omake: SW = She Wolf **

**Omake: **

**Shizuru (SW): Argh!!!!! Help me! (Running away) **

**Natsuki (SW): Come here and let me eat you whole (chasing after Shizuru) **

**Blackfang64: (sips tea) Hm they're at it again **

**Ume sama: That it would seem (sips tea) **

**Shizuru: *sighs* I wish Natsuki would chase me around like that **

**Blackfang64: Well that's Natsuki for ya, no offense (looks at Natsuki sitting next to Shizuru) **

**Natsuki: none taken… jerk **

**Ume sama: Shizuru might I suggest something? (leans over) **

**Shizuru: (leans in as Ume sama whispers) Hm that might work **

**Ume sama: OMG, Dancing mayo bottles! **

**Natsuki: where? (looks behind her)**

**Ume sama: (slips two pills into a can of coke) **

**Natsuki: Those are cats, you need to get your eyes checked (turns around) **

**Ume sama: You're right, sorry (smiling innocently)**

**Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki you look a little thirsty, here (hands Natsuki the coke) **

**Natsuki: Thanks (sculls down the coke) **

**Ume sama: Blackfang64 I think we should go now…. **

**Blackfang64: Why? **

**Ume sama: Just come on (drags Blackfang64 away) **

**Blackfang64: But I didn't get to finish my tea….. (gets dragged away)**

**Ume sama: Shush!**

**Ume sama and Blackfang64: (hiding around the corner looking over at the pair) **

**Ume sama: In three, two, one… **

**Natsuki: (flinches) Hey Shizuru, can you come with me? **

**Shizuru: Sure Natsuki (walks off with Natsuki into a room) **

**Blackfang64: I don't see any- **

**Ume sama: Shush! **

**Shizuru: Oh Natsuki! **

**Blackfang64: 0.0 **

**Ume sama: Right on cue **

**Blackfang64: Whoa, now what? **

**Ume sama: Dunno **

**Chie (SW): (appears out of nowhere) KAWAII!! **

**Blackfang64: I think she's referring to you **

**Ume sama: Oh crap (runs off chased by an excited Chie) **

**Blackfang64: I think I need to put her in a cage or something.... **

**End of Omake**

**Author: There you have it chapter two. I apologize for bringing Tomoe into the fic, I must warn all ShizNat fans there will be some ShizTomoe in this fic, but it's ultimately ShizNat. I'll try and update once a week, so sorry if you have to wait so long. **

**Just to let people know once again it's ShizNat ultimately and I'm still figuring out a pairing to put Nao in. Thank you to Ume sama for coming onto my Omake and just letting people know feel free to review or PM me if you want to go into the next Omake. **

**I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story so if your interested PM me or review to let me know. And any questions you have I'll be more then happy to answer or any complaints I'll deal with them. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Yay most of the school is done, more time for writing. Thank you to those who reviewed and yes there will be a bit of Shizuru and Tomoe, well not a bit but it is mostly ShizNat, so ShizNat fans don't kill me. Thank you Ume sama for editing this chapter. Anyway disclaimer…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, Mai Otome and Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu. **

**Chapter 3 **

Mikoto sat there comfortably eating her lunch while her eyes hungrily eyed Yukino's food, a trail of drool forming at the side of her mouth. Yukino, on the other hand, sat there; her face clearly expressing a mixture of exhaustion and fear.

"Yukino, are you gonna finish that?" Mikoto asked curiously as she focused on the sushi on the plate Yukino slide over to her.

"Eh, were you molested by Haruka again?" Mai asked, looking concerned at the girl. Yukino let out a groan telling Mai that was a 'yes'. "How bad was it?"

Yukino lifted herself up with what strength she had left, hoisting her shirt slightly to reveal a red swollen chest making Mai gasp and Mikoto gape open her mouth full of food. The small burnette sighed in exhaustion as she slumped back into her seat, pulling her shirt back into place.

"Ouch," Was the only thing Mai could mutter- the damage was just too much for her to comprehend.

"I think they doubled in size," Mikoto pointed out, swallowing down the rest of her food and then reached over start on Mai's.

The girl on display collapsed forward, hitting her head on the table whimpering slightly as Mai gently patted her on the back.

"Excuse me, may we sit with you?"

Yukino tilted her head up just enough to glance up at a cyan haired girl with crimson eyes and a younger girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, asking the question.

"Sure," Mai replied cheerfully as she motioned them to take a seat, glancing over at her missing plate and then at the feral girl across from her.

_Alyssa Searrs and Miyu Greer, first year and second year students respectively. Miyu seems almost inhuman as she rarely shows any emotion; meanwhile, Alyssa tends to be the shy type, much like myself. They are rarely separated as Alyssa is often seen riding on the older girl's shoulder whenever they are together. They are closer than Mai and Mikoto since they really understand each other well. I wonder if…. _

"Excuse me, may I ask why you're staring at us?" Miyu questioned as she looked at Yukino shaking her head to snap herself back into the real world.

"Erm, sorry," Yukino apologized and trying to sit up only to find a shearing pain in her chest.

"Hmm…" Spoke the older girl, in a thoughtful pose. "...judging by your wince in pain, the sudden increase in chest size, I'd say Suzushiro had something to do with this," Yukino raised an eyebrow as Miyu openly stared the her body, "Here," Miyu said as she pointed two fingers out, poking Yukino right below the shoulder and near her chest.

Yukino let out a yelp as she jumped back into her seat.

_Hey what the- my pain, it's gone how did she… _

"The human body is an interesting structure as several areas can be easily struck to heal injured parts and reduce physical damage," Everyone but Alyssa stared at Miyu with an raised eyebrow and blank look-faces.

"Don't mind her. She often says things like that." Alyssa reassured them as the group's gaze turned toward her.

"Hey Mai look, it talks" Mikoto referred to Alyssa as she swallowed down another mouthful of food.

"Mikoto, mind your manners! Sorry about that," Mai said, playfully hitting Mikoto on the arm and then stole back one of her rice balls before they were all gone.

Yukino let out a content sigh only to flinch when she heard the sound of doors banging against the walls- prying that it was just a nightmare. To her relief, she turned around to see a redheaded girl standing by the doors with a radiant light shining around her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki stood outside the dining room, peering through the gap of the doors. Her eyes skimming the crowded room until finally catching sight of a certain enchanting brunette taking her seat. Upon closer inspection, her anger rose as she witnessed Tomoe ogling _her _Shizuru.

_That bitch better not even touch her or else… _

"Whatcha staring at cousin, boobs?" interrupted a voice, causing Natsuki to jump.

She turned around to see Nao leaning down next to her.

"Hmph! You should know, Prince." Natsuki replied turning her snarling eyes back to her object of affection and her new archenemy, missing the frown Nao was giving her.

"Well, at least I'm from royalty and not some stray puppy." Nao shot back, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Nao, I've got a favor to ask." Natsuki said as she recoiled from her spying spot, already whispering her plan on Nao's ear.

"Hmm…okay. But in return, I want you to do something for me," Nao said and leaned over to whisper something on Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki nodded and watched Nao slip something onto her hand, before taking a step back to allow room for Nao to proceed with her plan. The redhead smirked as she walked toward the doors, raising one foot up- kicking them wide open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuru enjoyed the silence surrounding her as everyone around her ate; she really needed a break from her earlier _trials_. Though, she had a suspicion something was up but made no effort to ask.

"We heard about what happened in class." Aoi finally spoke out, grabbing Shizuru's calm, yet nervous attention. "Believe me, it's not the first time I've seen this happen. Natsuki sends many girls she lusts after to mental asylums or far away in ambulances."

Shizuru felt her body quiver at the thought of an asylum.

_Oh my, I hope I don't end up in there. _

The sound of doors bursting open with a thunderous thud shook her out of her daze. Glancing toward the source, she caught sight of a mysterious red head striding perfectly along the cafeteria hall.

_My gosh, she's hot. Wait.. Did I just think that?_

"Ah, Shizuru's caught her charm, eh?" Chie poked Shizuru who was trying to subdue her blush. "It's okay. That Nao Yuuki, the 'Prince of Fuka', as some call her. It's said that she's slept with more than half the girls at this school."

"Not only that, but she's also the 'She Wolf's' cousin." Aoi chimed in, which caught Shizuru off guard.

_Wait, she's related to Natsuki! That's not good! _

Shizuru stared on in awe and fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the group watched on in fascination at Nao's lack of decency, they fail to notice a certain She-Wolf sneaking in; who, by now, was only a couple of meters away from the table. Natsuki gazed hungrily at the brunette, who was sitting at the end of the table. Running her tongue across her cherry flavored lips, she mused in her thoughts.

_She's almost in my grasp. I can taste her sweetness from here! _

Natsuki waited till she saw Nao do her trade mark move, which caused almost everyone to gasp, gawk, and even making some pass out from massive nosebleeds. Taking the sudden distraction to her advantage, she crawled silently toward her pray. The raven haired wolf stalked slowly under the table until she was in front of Shizuru's legs.

_Wooooow, Fujino-san sure has some delicious looking purple lingerie. It looks like she's tempting me. Well, why not? _

Natsuki lightly glided two fingertips over the girl's leg, making soft, seductive shapes and watching as small bumps erected from Shizuru's skin slightly shaking. Her lewd grin twitched at her lips as more mischievous fantasies popped into her mind.

_Hmm, time to work my magic. _

The wolf slyly leaned up, rested her hands on the ground for support, as she pursed her tongue out and lecherously fondled an unsuspecting brunette's leg. But she wanted more. She had to have more. Her smirk widened more before sliding her tongue down the latter's thigh, leaving wet trail. The girl went into nervous shivers at the ministrations Natsuki was giving her, all the while her body was getting warmer. The only think, however, running through the lecherous wolf's mind was...

_Oh screw this, I want! _

Natsuki drew back leaping forward, diving straight forward towards Shizuru's underwear making the girl scream in terror.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes churned with fear and anxiety as the witnessed the flame haired beauty's silent, alluring walk down the cafeteria hall. Shizuru's stare came to stop as the girl halted and shot a quick wink at her. Her astonishment only lasted until she gasped at Nao's confidence as she nonchalantly yanked up at the sides of her skirt, flashing everyone that was lucky enough to be behind her.

_What…the…hell?_

Shizuru felt her body glow ten shades of red as her skin began to overheat from the sudden flaunt of courage, which was accompanied by the screams of girls and the sound of blood gushing out on the floor at an accelerated rate.

The brunette had to quickly look away, only to see Aoi covering Chie's eagerly hungry eyes. Next to her, she found Tomoe covering her eyes and was shaking her head repeatedly in her own embarrassment.

"There she's goes again, her trade mark." Tomoe muttered, trying to reassure the astonished girl next to her.

"The more she keeps doing that, the more I'm tempted to get a leash for Chie to prevent her from running after her." Aoi sighed.

"I want to see, let me see." Whined the girl, trying to pry her girlfriend's hands from her face.

However, Shizuru's attention fell on the tingling feeling running up her spine, as if something was crawling on her leg.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" Tomoe asked as she worriedly looked over the chestnut haired beauty.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Shizuru hesitantly coked out.

_Is someone doing that or is it my imagination? _

Right as she felt the need to check under the table, feeling suddenly stopped and was replaced with a warm slimmy feeling. Shizuru's body began to quake in nervousness as she kept trying to reassure herself it was just her imagination. Then, it just stopped.

_Is it over? _

She let out a sigh of relief that is was just her imagination, which was short lived. Right as she was about to take another sip of her tea, she tackled out of her seat releasing a high pitch scream of horror. Landing painfully on her back, she looked up to see Natsuki lustfully staring at her as she growled hungrily. "I want Shizuru's panties now!"

Shizuru screamed even louder as she attempted to push violently against her attacker's head that was diving under her skirt. "No, get off of me!" Shizuru struggled but it was no use, the girl was much stronger then her. "Stop please!" She plead to no avail.

"I'll take these." Natsuki announced, reaching down sliding her fingers under the hem of prey's underwear- slowly tugging them off.

"Hey Natsuki!" Natsuki shot her head around as Tomoe stood there glaring down at her. "Tis frying pan!" Hissed the green haired girl, slamming a frying pan down on predator's head, making loud clanging sound wave that rang around the room. Inhaling slowly, Tomoe pulled the frying pan away revealing a daze Natsuki that soon collapsed down onto the ground.

"Thew, thanks for the frying pan Aoi." Tomoe sighed, handing the frying pan back.

Shizuru could only lay there as she tried to recover from the aggressive advancement.

"Are you okay Shizuru?" Tomoe uneasily asked.

The brunette in question looked from the frying pan victim to the girl's welcoming purple eyes. "Y-yeah, thank you." She muttered, reacting up at the hand being offered to her by her savior. Shizuru took a moment to dust off and then turned back to stared down at the passed out Natsuki.

_That girl… she looks so peaceful just lying there. Wait what am I saying, she nearly stole my panties! _

Natsuki let out a groan as she regained conscious, rubbing the top of her head where a lump was already forming. Shizuru, on the other hand, froze in fear once again as she felt Natsuki's eyes groggily shot up, sending chills down her spine.

"Shi-zu-ru…." Natsuki sang as she grinned devilishly. "I'm going to get you!" Called the wolf, leaping onto Shizuru sending the girl falling onto her back yet again. Her movements were more determined this time- not even a frying pan would stop her. Her hands became more violent and almost possessed.

"Stop!NO! Get off of me!" Shizuru screamed in protest as she tried to block of Natsuki's wondering hands. Everyone around them looking on in panic and fear.

"Kuga Natsuki, stop that immediately!" called out a voice, stopping the She-Wolf in her tracks. The whole cafeteria turned to see the source of the voice.

_I never thought I would be so glad to see my teacher. _Shizuru winced internally.

Dusting herself off, Natsuki stood onto her feet as she charmingly smiled down at the frightened brunette quivering at the sight of her peircing emerald eyes.

"You belong to me after all." Howled the lustful womanizer turning to make her leave accompanied by Midori.

Shizuru laid there on the ground, again, disabled from the fear of Natsuki's last words...

_You belong to me after all... Why does she think I'm hers? _Screeched Shizuru in her head._ You belong to me after all…… _

The only thing that Shizuru could think of to calm herself, was to cradle her arms around her body. The others that were sitting at the table could only stand by her side looking on in pity. Only one offering comfort.

The green haired girl knelt down, rubbing the trembling girl 's back. "It's gonna be ok."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midori, the happy and excited teacher, strooled through the halls triumphantly as she waved to a few students that passed by her.

_Ah, nothing better then getting a nice warm pizza roll! What an excellent way to get through the afternoon. _

Midori mused slightly as she noticed a blond haired girl running through the halls groping other girl's.

_Hm I suppose I should stop her, although it looks kinda fun. _

"Miss Suzushiro!" Midori bellowed out drawing the younger girl's attention. "That's enough of that behavior." She said as sternly as she could muster seeing how she had to be the adult here.

Haruka smiled in mischief as she hastily rounded the corner, avoiding anymore more hindrance and scolding on her normal everyday activities.

_Geez, girls these days. I suppose it's people like Haruka that keep this school interesting. There will defiantly never be a boring day without 'em. _

Midori took notice, as she continued through the halls, how the dust settled in a straight line. Indicating that there was a massive stampede that had just passed through.

_Hm... _She thought to herself._ That's one way of telling that Chie's been through here. _She chuckle lightly at the girl's girlfriend._ I swear that she enjoys doing those kinds of things to her girlfriend just so gets a punishment. _

"Hehe kind of reminds me of when I was younger." Midori mumbled to herself, shrugging her shoulders. She, however, didn't have time to reminisce in the past- her destination was the cafeteria for some delicious pizza rolls. Her objective was clear; get in, grab her food, enjoy. Even with such a clean cut goal, it would have to wait. Screams and yells could be heard, sparking the teacher to act on behalf of her students.

_Oh no!! Someone's in trouble! Never fear, Midori to the rescue! _

The spiky haired teacher ran down the hall as fast as she could, only to a stop at the wide open doors and gawk at the sight before her. The scene wasn't one that she hadn't seen before- The blue haired, demonized, She-wolf hungrily attacking yet another victim. She sighed annoyed, taking notice that it was still the new girl that was being harassed.

_And then there's people like Natsuki who are nothing but trouble. _

"Kuga Natsuki, stop that immediately!" Midori yelled at the top of her lungs drawing everyone's attention. Her face was filled with seriousness and anger as Natsuki made her way over- smirking in delight. "Come with me." Hissed the teacher, bitterly.

With Natsuki in tow, the irritated teacher grumbled and whined at her the loss of her goal.

_Aw dammit! I'm gonna miss the pizza rolls!_

**TBC….. **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: hm are they still going at it? (Looks over at the room as noises are heard) **

**Ume**** sama: Yeah I think so, wanna watch 'em? **

**Blackfang64: How? **

**Ume**** sama: This (grins and holds up a small camera) now let's see (begins plugging the camera into the TV) **

**Blackfang64: Err how are we watching this again? **

**Ume**** sama: Simple I placed a camera in their room earlier **

**Blackfang64: A camera, how.. why did you place a camera in Natsuki's and Shizuru's room? **

**Ume**** sama: …(sweat drop).. You're about to find out (smirks, finishing plugging it in) Here we go, we're on in 5,4,3,2,1… (turns TV on) **

**Blackfang64: Whoa **

**Ume**** sama: Wow look at Natsuki go!! **

**Blackfang64: (pulls out a bag off popcorn) Popcorn? **

**Ume**** sama: sure (scoops some out as she continues to watch the TV) **

**Nao: Geez why did you have to make me… oooo a movie, can I watch? **

**Blackfang64: Sure take a seat **

**Nao: Yay! (Sits down) Oh I love this movie; Natsuki get's really kinky in this **

**Blackfang64: Don't spoil it! **

**Chie and Aoi: (walk in) Hey can we- **

**Ume**** sama: Sure **

**Ten minutes later…. **

**Blackfang64: (turns around to see the HiME's sitting behind watching the film) I think this movie's a hit **

**Ume**** sama: You're telling me, although I wonder how it ends? **

**Blackfang64: (looks back at the TV as a sweat drop runs down his face) I think we're about to find out (points to the TV as Natsuki is up close to the camera looking angry) **

**Ume sama: Oh shit, RUN FOR IT! **

**Everyone: (runs away leaving empty seats behinds) **

**Blackfang64: (runs back in snatching the popcorn of the seats) what? it's tasty (runs off) **

**Natsuki: Gargh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bursts out through the door) Where the hell are you Ume sama and Blackfang64?! **

**Ume**** sama: (aims sling shot at Natsuki's mouth) **

**Blackfang64: fire the ammunition! **

**Ume**** sama: (releases the elastic as two pills soar through the air landing straight into Natsuki's mouth causing her to swallow them) **

**Natsuki: That's not going to wor- (flinches) Shizuru! (Runs back inside) **

**Ume**** sama: Glad that worked **

**Blackfang64: Same here, so you up for part two of that movie? (picks back up popcorn)**

**Ume**** sama: Yeah(walks back over to the TV) hey do you think they'll still know remember the camera's there? (stares into the TV as a hand reaches in dragging her in) **

**Blackfang64: Hey where did Ume go? (walks over to the TV) Oh there she is stuck between.. Shizuru… and … Natsuki…. I need more Coke (runs off) **

**Ume**** sama: No, ahh... please stop, someone help me! **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Once again sorry for the late update as school work has been driving me nuts. Well I'm off on a 3 week vacation so i won't be updating for awhile, (cries). Thank you Ume sama for your hard work in editing this chapter and don't forget to read and review if you like this story. Thanks for reading, laterz!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hm, I wonder if the story is getting no where, I got 7 reviews for the last chapter so I guess I need to up the amp on the story. Thank you to those who did review nonetheless and if you have any criticism for the story, feel free to give it. Thank you so much to my beta reader Angel1678 and her hard work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime, Mai Otome and Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu **

**Chapter 4 **

Youko sat in the silence, her eyes staring through the window's glass and at the grass hill that captured her attention.

_Remember how we use to stare at the hill? Just the two of us… _

**---18 years ago- **

"Hey, Youko!" she turned her head to the side looking over at the flame haired girl walking towards her.

"Oh Midori, shouldn't you be in detention right now?" Midori chuckled out loudly raising an eye brow for the purple haired girl.

"Nah, the teacher dozed off so I made a run for it." both girls looked at each other in silence before bursting into fits of laughter.

They sat there looking over at the sight before them. "It's a nice view don't you think?" Youko's mind was elsewhere that she was startled by Midori's comment.

"Oh, yeah, it is." Youko replied nervously feeling the liquid in her mouth being swallowed. Midori looked at her with a concern look while Youko tried to keep her eyes away from Midori's sight.

"Is something wrong?" Midori leaned over poking the girl's cheek. Youko shook her head ignoring Midori's patronizing.

"It's just that… well…" Youko found herself trying to find a good way too explain it. "It's nothing…" Youko looked back at the hills, unaware of Midori's smile.

"Oh, is about that?" Midori's smile grew causing Youko to hesitate.

_Oh crap, she remembers… _

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" Midori reached over pinching Youko's cheeks.

"Will you stop that?" Youko brushed the girl's hand away leaving Midori to pout.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, it happens you know." Midori slung an arm around Youko's shoulder bringing her in close.

_Hm, I always do enjoy when Midori is close to me. _

"I just want to know what it feels like to kiss someone, but…" Youko felt her eyes go teary and sadness crept upon her face. Midori's smile was replaced with a frown, watching Youko's sadness she got an idea.

"How about we kiss?" Midori raised her hand in the air. Hearing Midori's suggestion made the blood in Youko's body swim faster and her body began to heat up fast. Twiddling her fingers around she tried to find an excuse.

_Crap, does she know I like her? Quick brain, think of something! _

Before Youko could let a word escape from her mouth a pair of soft pink lips captured her own. She stared deeply at the flame haired beauty, her lips trembling in fear but eventually calmed down. Breaking away from the kiss neither one spoke a word. Youko smiled while Midori broke into laughter.

_My first kiss, I'm glad it was with you. _

"Well, what did you think of it?" Midori asked breaking Youko from her deep thoughts.

"It was..." pausing for a second she looks into Midori's green eyes and smiled. "...Nice, for my first kiss I mean." she could feel a small blush arising on her cheeks.

"That's good to hear, Youko?" Youko looked at her with a confused look. "When we're older, do you think we'll still be friends?" smiling warmly, she patted the girl on the head gently.

"I know we will."

**--End of flashback-- **

"We're still friends aren't we?" looking around, she hoped to hear Midori's voice answer back but all she heard was silence. "I suppose so, seeing that I just don't see you as a friend."

But rather, someone I want to protect.

_____________________________________________________________________

By then, Natsuki got used to waiting outside the principle's office. Swinging her legs back and forwards she looked up at the principle's door.

'Principle Rena Sayers' who would've guessed.

The door slowly opened revealing a blond haired woman with green eyes looking around. Catching sight of Natsuki, she stepped out issuing for the girl to go in.

Ah Elliot Sayers, what a scandal it was when the principle and her secretary were having an affair but I guess it's blown over now.

Making her way in, she looked around the office, the books were tidy, not a single bit of rubbish was on the floor, and all she could notice differently was the strange scents of rosemary that engulfed the Principle when she usually has a thyme scent.

They've been at it again.

"Kuga Natsuki, take a seat." the woman behind the desk issued dropping her pen to the side. Natsuki took a seat, making herself comfortable trying to look elegant in her sitting position.

"Good afternoon principle, how are we?" Natsuki had a hint of sweetness to her tone to try and sound innocent.

"I'm good Natsuki, but we're here to talk about your behaviour." Rena leaned back on her chair stretching out and sore limbs. Her eyes followed the presence of Elliot, noting this, a grin hatched upon Natsuki's face. "Natsuki, you must understand that you can't go around scaring every girl and trying to do… unnatural things." Rena felt a little hesitant at mentioning something else.

"You mean trying to have sex with them?" Both Rena and Elliot's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment to the comment. "My apologies, I'll try and contain myself." bowing her head in apology the principle smiled.

"Okay then you can go, just make sure this is the last time I see you in my office though." Rena playfully grinned. Natsuki left, leaving Rena and Elliot alone to themselves. "She's quite a handful, she reminds me of you." chuckling to herself Elliot merely pouted at the comment.

"I was not!" folding her arms in a tantrum manner.

"Oh really, the first day we met, you tried to kiss me." Elliot blushed at the comment remembering that time. "And then you chased me around the school until I would agree to go on a date with you."

"Well it worked didn't it?" shaking her head side to side Rena smiled warmly towards the blond woman.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't agreed, I don't think we'd both be here right now." Standing from her seat she walked over embracing the woman in a hug.

**--Back with Natsuki--- **

_Suckers, get's them every time. _

Natsuki walked out of the office a grin of delight marking her face. "Alas, I haven't seen my honey bunny, perhaps I need to hunt for her." Making her way through the halls, she stopped by noticing a familiar red head. "Nice work cous."

"Yeah, yeah did you do it?" Nao leaned over her expression looking rather annoyed.

"Yep, I'm still as sneaky as ever."

**--Flashback--- **

Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see the flame haired woman marching her down the halls. Her eyes stopped over at a girl with dark green hair talking to her friends. "Perfect." walking by them she slipped out the object from her pocket before sliding it into the girl's bag.

"Keep moving Natsuki." Midori issued noticing the girl had slowed down in pace.

**--End of flashback--- **

"Well at least you did something right today, now if I'm not mistaken you have sport right now, basketball if I'm not mistaken." Natsuki cocked an eyebrow as to how Nao knew this information.

"How do you know?" Natsuki frowned, her face looking serious for an answer.

"Oh, Sara Gallagher in your class told me, off course I had to pay her back somehow." Natsuki didn't even want to know the reason Nao smiled, but she knew it was about her reputation.

"Well anyway, I need your help." Natsuki leaned herself against the locker.

"Hm, I'm listening."

_____________________________________________________________________

Yukino stared out through the classroom window, her mind lost in her thoughts.

_I don't know why she keeps doing that, I don't know what she finds so interesting about them. _

Yukino's eyes wondered down to her chest, tilting her head to the side she shook the thought out.

_Compared to everyone else's they are nothing. Every time she touches me, I just feel…_

Reaching over at the eraser on her desk, her fingers began to play around with it.

_I can remember the first day I met her…_

**--Flashback--- **

_It was my first day at this school, the school looked so much better in person then on the brochure. _

Hesitating, she took a step in before assuring herself. Adjusting her glasses, she continued on gazing around at all the girls in the school. She felt the uneasiness of her hands shaking hard when she noticed some of the girls staring at her. Looking down at her shoes she could tell that she was getting nervous.

_Maybe I should go; I'm not that far from the exit. _

"Good morning." Chimed the happy voice. Yukino shot her head up to see a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes shinning warmly at her. Yukino felt her heart pounding at the sight of the girl.

_She looks so beautiful, who is she? _

"My name is Suzushiro Haruka, what's yours?" Yukino snapped out of her thoughts, struggling to get her own name out due to the surprise. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down.

"I'm Kikukawa Yukino; it's a pleasure to meet you Haruka." Yukino was surprised as too how beautiful the girl looked before her.

_Her eyes, they look so pink, so soft and gentle but her body looks well built and toned well. _

"The school asked me to show you around, shall we?" Haruka held out her hand to Yukino. Yukino hesitated before taking the girl's hand in her own.

_I thought of her as the most kind and beautiful girl I ever met, but that was until I saw the other side of her... _

**--Next day--- **

Yukino through the gates, her eyes wondering around for a certain blond haired girl. Walking nervously across the pathway, she looked side to side for Haruka, but she was nowhere to be found. Yukino felt a pair of large hands grasping onto her chest causing her to let out a loud yelp.

"Yay, Yukino's breasts!" Haruka screamed out in joy fondling Yukino's breasts causing the girl to feel uneasy.

_She looked so beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she was like a lecherous old man with only one desire, breasts. _

**--End of flashback--- **

Closing her eyes, the picture of Haruka smiling at her brought a sense of warmness upon her heart.

_I don't like it when she touches me… well not exactly that much. I just can't stand her behaviour, the way she goes around touching other girl's chests, it's disgusting. Why do I care about a girl who gropes me every time she sees me? _

Her eyes shot open; bringing her hand to her head she shook her head side to side.

_It can't be… could I actually have a crush on Haruka? _

**To be continued… **

**Omake: **

**Blackfang64: (sips tea) **

**Angel1678: (walks in) Err, where did Ume go? **

**Blackfang64: Beats me, I'm sure she in a better place.**

**Ume sama: (walks in with hair all messed up and looking pissed off) There you are! **

**Blackfang64: Eh he, uh oh **

**Ume sama: (smacks Blackfang64 over the head with a baseball bat) that's what you get for leaving me with those two (points to Shizuru and Natsuki). **

**Shizuru: Wooh! (Raises hand).**

**Angel1678: Care too explain? **

**Blackfang64: (crawls back up) in short, happy hour for Ume. **

**Ume sama: more like six bloody hours! **

**Angel1678 and Blackfang64: O.O **

**Shizuru: She did alright for her first time. **

**Natsuki: I can't feel my legs.**

**Nao: (walks in) aw, you guys had a threesome and you didn't invite me? **

**Natsuki: forget it! Besides, you play to rough. **

**Shizuru: but Natsuki likes it when it's kinky. **

**Natsuki: Baka! **

**Blackfang64: I'm getting out of here.**

**Angel1678: Oh no you don't! (grabs Blackfang64).**

**Blackfang64: *think brain, think* Neko everyone.**

**Everyone: (looks to find cat ears).**

**Natsuki: Why do I have dog ears?! **

**Shizuru: Puppy Natsuki! (tackles Natsuki to the ground).**

**Angel1678: Hm, I've got a nice look.**

**Nao: (walks up to Angel1678) you telling me (wraps an arm around her).**

**Ume sama: Hey, where's mine? **

**Blackfang64: One sec! (begins writing).**

**Miyu: you called for me? **

**Blackfang64: here you go (pushes Miyu towards Ume sama before running off) **

**Ume sama: Humph, you'll do.**

**Miyu: as you wish master. **

**End of Omake **

**Author: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the late update, exams are this week and a whole bunch of crap has been holding me back. I apologize to the readers for the lack of updating to this story and I'll try to update more often. And I hope Ume doesn't get mad for pairing her up with Miyu :P**

**If you think at some point the story is getting nowhere, please alert me and I'll fix things up. Thanx for reading and don't forget too review!**


End file.
